


7 a.m. With You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Rants, Second-Hand Embarrassment, online class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is a good student, or so he thinks.But with the new online class set-up and having a dreadful 7 a.m. Math class, it's only natural for him to be exhausted.Cue in Miya Atsumu, his motivation and his distraction.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	7 a.m. With You

“Who in their right mind would offer a seven a.m class? and for Mathematics?” Kiyoomi angrily thought to himself. More than that, who in their right mind would actually enroll in the said 7 am class? 

That’s right. Kiyoomi.

He knew that he was out of his mind. In all of his years in the university with physical classes, he never tried to get a class as early as eight-thirty, and now, he’s suddenly waking up earlier than six-thirty am to brush his teeth, do his morning skin care, and take his daily dose of caffeine.

Admittedly, it’s a lot of work, and it is not even halfway through the semester, but Kiyoomi is already exhausted. Add that to the fact that they’re now in an online set-up, where his attention span is much shorter, it’s a recipe for a disaster.

Aside from the time slot of the class, Math is one of his weaker subjects. God knows what he’s thinking when he majored in engineering. It is not enough that he has to wake up early, he also has to endure listening to his professor drone about triple integrals and spherical coordinates, when all he wanted to do is curl up under his blankets, get toasty warm, and snore up until probably eleven. And the worst part is, the whole Zoom lecture is recorded and he picked the shorter end of the stick--his professor is a massive stickler for rules. Hence, attendance is constantly being monitored, he does not hesitate to call out anyone who looks close to falling asleep or uses their phone, and his voice is the same monotonous drawl all throughout the discussion.

But what can Kiyoomi do? He brought this upon himself, so he has to see it through until the end.

Well hopefully, he can end it, before Math ends him.

That is why, from all the complaining and yammering Kiyoomi’s on about, he is now situated in front of his laptop, nursing a freshly brewed cup of coffee, black--like his eye bags and soul, and trying to log in to their Zoom meeting.

Kiyoomi is pretty sure he’s already five minutes late, and would absorb absolutely nothing from the lecture, but it is better than another tick in his absence tally. Honestly, he’s just there for the attendance. He doesn’t even learn anything from his professor, since everything about the subject is self-taught. Ah, another downside of online classes, you gain knowledge about absolutely nothing and yet you put twice as much effort to understand the lessons and do the requirements. Yes, Kiyoomi is very tired.

After leisurely going inside the meeting room, he opened his camera, muted his audio, and adjusted his position on the couch so he would appear put together, instead of what he was actually feeling: lazy, bored, and indifferent.

He went to pick up his grid notebook and trusty black sign pen to “take notes”. Actually, those were just props so his professor wouldn’t zero on him and call him out. Kiyoomi promised he’s a good student. He just really loathes morning classes, the subject, and the professor as well.

Halfway through the session, after giving up on trying to look like he’s listening, Kiyoomi just went to stare off into space. Looking at the dining table and picturing what he’ll cook for breakfast after the class. He dreamed of pancakes with mixed berries, bananas, peanut butter, and honey cinnamon syrup.

Suddenly, he was startled out of daydreaming when a weight fell upon his lap.

He now has a handful of half-naked, half asleep, soft and pouting Atsumu, who is certainly the cutest when disgruntled out of his sleep. His hair is a bird’s nest from constant tossing and turning all night long, he still has some remnants and traces of slumber, pillow creases are embedded in his cheeks and arms, and warm temperature still arises from his skin, courtesy of the cocoon of blankets from their bed.

Completely forgetting about the lecture happening right now, Kiyoomi arranged Atsumu so he is more neatly situated on top of his lap, with both of the man’s legs on one side, and his arms encircling Kiyoomi’s neck. Placing his arms around Atsumu’s naked waist, Kiyoomi hugged his boyfriend to his chest. Chasing away the heat from his body, and indulging in the clean soft scent coming from his hair, Kiyoomi then proceeded to place small loving kisses all over Atsumu’s face, prompting him to giggle cutely.

Atsumu removed his arm around Kiyoomi’s and instead, buried his face in the latter’s neck, softly placing a small peck. Kiyoomi hugged him tighter by his waist.

“Hmmm” Atsumu sighed, instigating a chuckle from Kiyoomi. “What baby? What’s gotten you into this kind of mood?”

“Smells good. Smells like me” Atsumu muttered, voice soft and rough from slumber. His statement was not anything special but it made Kiyoomi’s heart race. Two whole years with this guy and Kiyoomi still feels love welling up inside his chest. He seriously could not love this man enough.

“Well baby, of course I smell like you, and you smell like me. We literally share the same bottle of shampoo and bar of soap” Kiyoomi laughed, a crease appearing in the corner of his eyes, and his mouth forming a subtle shape of a smile. Atsumu just huffed, small puff of air against Kiyoomi’s throat. He knows that his statement does not make sense, but he  needs Kiyoomi to understand how much he enjoys these small little things.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, “Why are you even up? Hmm? It’s not even nine-oclock yet” Kiyoomi whispered, prompting a response from Atsumu by shaking him from side to side.

“Realized you’re not on the bed anymore. Woke me up” Without seeing Atsumu’s face, Kiyoomi can hear the pout in the man’s voice.

Endeared, Kiyoomi replied “Baby, you know I have lectures in the mor---”.

Oh shit. Oh crap. Kiyoomi completely forgot about the lecture he was supposed to be having. He scrambled upright, forcing Atsumu to also startle. He flushed, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets and a small shot of adrenaline rushed through his veins when he realized their compromising position and the number of people present in the meeting. Including his professor. Double shit.

Hastily, he placed Atsumu beside him, then in panic, clicked the “leave” button to exit the Zoom meeting room.

Realizing the implications of what transpired that morning, Atsumu, now wide awake, blushed heavily, before covering his face with his hands.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Omi, I completely forgot about your lecture and I was half-asleep when I went to you” Atsumu moaned.

After getting over his initial shock, Kiyoomi full on belly-laughed. As the situation sank in, and the ridiculousness settled, laughing is the only thing Kiyoomi was capable of. Hearing the rare laughter from his boyfriend, Atsumu removed his fingers from his face, and was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful man he has ever seen. His curly hair is tousled, evident from the previous panic that ensued, his face is scrunched up, from the force of his laughter, his smile is wide and carefree, teeth peeking out from small thin lips, and the soft morning light emerging from the window provided an amazing backdrop that showcased Kiyoomi as an ethereal being.

Atsumu does not want to get sappy but seeing his lover chortle,with tears of joy clinging from his lashes and reaction unhindered by the pressing issues of life, made him decide that maybe he does not mind the accident happening.  


“Well I guess I could afford another absence?” finally calming down, and wiping the residual tears from his eyes, Kiyoomi got up and went to their kitchen. Now more awake and fully intending to cook some breakfast for the both of them.

Atsumu followed and went to hug Kiyoomi from behind as the latter tried to get some eggs and flour from their pantry. “But aren’t you three absences in before you fail this subject? I don’t want to be the reason for your failure” Again, without seeing Atsumu, Kiyoomi knows that the big baby is pouting.

“No Love, it would not be your fault. Don’t worry okay? I can handle it”

“Hmmm, Okay. If you say so” Atsumu proceeded to waddle with his boyfriend as they gather ingredients from their pantry.

Just then, a series of pings can be heard across the room. Insistent, and loud.

“Baby, can you please get that for me?” Instead of replying, Atsumu went to their sofa and looked for Kiyoomi’s phone. After finding it, he went back to Kiyoomi to hand it over.

“Read the messages for me, will you? I don’t wanna miss it if it’s important”.

“Uhm, so it’s from your Math group chat? One person says ‘ @ Kiyoomi Sakusa, we didn’t know that your boyfriend’s THE Miya Atsumu!! ’ and another says ‘ @ Kiyoomi Sakusa is not single, time to stop dreaming ladies!! ’ and then another typed ‘ @Kiyoomi Sakusa, how great was your morning? ’ with multiple winking faces”

“uhhh, should I continue or reply? By the way I think your professor also messaged you…” Atsumu trailed off, looking confused, and slightly scared.

Kiyoomi chuckled, finding the situation hilarious. He did not know that their relationship will come out in the open like this, but he’s not really complaining.

Yes, he’s in a relationship with THE Miya Atsumu, the best setter in collegiate volleyball. Has been for the past two years. And yes, he’s overly fond and whipped for the man.

“Hmmm” Kiyoomi hummed. “Nah, don’t bother. Can you please mute the chat? I’ll deal with everything later. I just want to enjoy the morning with you”

Atsumu complied and joined Kiyoomi in making their breakfast.

** __________ **

7 a.m. classes are a nightmare, Kiyoomi can testify. But if every morning is spent in a domestic bliss, and he has Atsumu to greet him with tight hugs and soft kisses, then maybe Kiyoomi can bear it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time ever writing a fic and it's also based on this [tweet!](https://twitter.com/ftwsakuatsu/status/1338771141704306688)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading uwu <3 comments and kudos are much appreciated thank you!!


End file.
